Konoko
The main protagonist and lead heroine of the game, Oni. Konoko's name can have various writings and meanings, one of them being 孤の子; which means orphan or lonely child. One of many writings of the standard given name Mai is 真愛 meaning pure love. TCTF "Exceptional Agent" "Orphaned at the age of 3, the woman now code-named Konoko has beed raised as a ward of the World Coalition Government ever since. Her upbringing has been overseen by a legion of scientists and TCTF personnel, and she has been trained in the most advanced combat and counter-terrorism techniques. Konoko has been raised by the TCTF for as long as she can remember. She knows that she is somehow 'different' from other people, but she is anxious to prove herself to Commander Griffin and the rest of the TCTF." —Rockstar Games: Oni Official Homepage Training Konoko's close friend, Shinatama, acts as a mentor during pre-mission training. They begin under Commander Griffin's authorization to use the TCTF training program Beta 6. Konoko does a run-through of a series of obstacle courses using a range of combat skills and maneuvers. Konoko also witnesses other trainees in the facility, Karen being one of them. Eventually, she passes the training sequences and succeeds in becoming field ready for missions. Commander Griffin then initiates a trial run operation for Konoko. Shinatama reports on Konoko's status as per request from Griffin, and Kerr interjects saying, "This is a mistake!" —Dr. Kerr Griffin dismisses him and deems it nothing more than a 'simple bust' as he is eager to test Konoko's performance. Dr. Kerr wishes Konoko luck in a display of genuine concern for her. Missions Konoko becomes familiar with the Syndicate and their underground operations. She finds Chung; a mole sent in before her by the TCTF, dead within the facility. With Chung's data-pad in hand, she learns that BGI and the Syndicate are co-conspirators. His notes mention Musashi Manufacturing is a daughter-company through which BGI funnels contraband. In an attempt to shut the facility down, she learns about Muro and his underground dealings with biomechanics. "I used a wide-band theta scan to locate the control mechanism that was used to activate the facility's defenses. I'm detecting a bio-mechanical expert system with a full suit of interface overrides and intrusion counter-measures." —Shinatama "A deadly brain? I thought we tracked down the last of them." —Konoko "Apparently Muro found one we missed, or manufactured one of his own..." —Shinatama Konoko's Past Konoko knew very little about her past before being taken in by the TCTF. It isn't until Konoko refuses Griffin's orders, leaving the task of saving Shinatama to the strike team, that she discovers her past is not what it seems. She was told something unexpected after an attempt to rescue her by herself. "You are not who you think you are...you are Mai Hasegawa. Your father... ...I am an SLD, an android programmed with your brain engrams. I have seen everything you have seen, felt everything you have felt. They used me to monitor the growth of the Chrysalis inside you." —Shinatama, before her untimely passing. No One Left To Trust Griffin makes new orders for Konoko to be taken out as a cover-up and, when she survives, deems her a rogue agent. Konoko begins to look for answers relating to Shinatama's final words by looking for her father's record. She confronts one of Muro's appointed ninjas, Mukade, who steals her father's record right from under her. Before battling him, she discovers there is an odd connection between them. She can feel him as if he were inside her, suddenly able to sense his anger and frustration a great distance away. Forcing him to fight, she retrieves her father's file, thus beginning to unravel her past. "Since the loss of my beloved Jamie, I have tried to find a way to excuse my survival. Her sacrifice must have some meaning, or the tragedy of it will overwhelm me...I miss her terribly" —Dr. Hasegawa (Konoko's father) A Dark Future Jamie, Konoko's mother, contracted a deadly and painful infection due to an open cut on her leg within the poisonous atmosphere outside the city. Konoko's father took Jamie's life, hoping to ease her suffering. He states 'we are all doomed' unless someone does something about the world outside the atmospheric processors. Konoko learns that her father was working with Dr. Kerr to do something about the nightmare that killed Jamie. She realizes that Dr. Kerr is Jamie's brother and her very own uncle. Ties to Muro & The Syndicate "...You worked with my father, but I don't know what you were working on" —Konoko "Your father and I were criminals funded by The Syndicate. We couldn't get backing from any legitimate source. They left us alone for the most part. We didn't think they were interested in our work. We were wrong... T''hey had been watching us very closely. When they figured out what the Chrysalis was, they raided our lab. We had only grown two prototypes, based on the genetic codes of you and your brother...Muro."'' —Dr. Kerr Konoko learns that the Syndicate captured her father and Muro while her uncle, Kerr, escaped with her to the TCTF to ensure her safety. While he and Konoko's father never intended to implant the Chrysalis, inside either her or Muro, the Syndicate had 'other plans.' Kerr tells Konoko, sometime after they were taken in by the TCTF, Griffin had him implant the Chrysalis inside her as well. Griffin wanted to ensure that they had a match for whatever The Syndicate was going to throw at them. Konoko was likely seven years old at the time the implantation took place, as a casual conversation with a Civilian later reveals. "Konoko! What's happened to you?...You were one of us. Griffin treated you like a daughter. You should be ashamed of yourself!" —Civilian "Ashamed of myself? Griffin made me a monster when I was seven years old and imprisoned the only man brave enough to try and protect me. I'm here to settle the score and no one is going to stand in my way..." —Konoko The Chrysalis Konoko expresses concern about the implantation as she points out that Muro and his men are "monsters". She begins to wonder if she is going to become the same as them. Kerr explains that the Chrysalis changes its host into a more powerful, resilient, version of themselves. He points out that no matter the mutation, it is an expression of the host's true nature and that she will always be who she is. Gallery Konoko shades.jpg|Motorcycle shades 35b57c33347f015f1fba2c70366903dd.jpg|Konoko Cover Art Promotional Art.jpg|Ninja on the rooftops PS2 Promo.jpg|PS2 console knockout Konoko Design.jpg|Konoko Design Larutadelsorigens ecko-show-wallpaper 1039164.jpg|Bungie Wallpaper Promo Konoko Render.jpg|Konoko 3D Render Mousepad Art.jpg|Promo Art Oni konoko.png|Konoko Category:Protagonists Category:Oni Category:Mai Hasegawa Category:Konoko